Iron Anvil II (Bastok)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Gain your mission from Hieronymus. Select Supply Manufacture, and mission Iron Anvil II. *Speak with Adjutant (J-9) for details. He will ask you which craft you want to assist him in. *You will have to give him ingredients for TWO different recipes in the craft you have chosen. **The craft you must choose is one that you personally have leveled up. **Time is limited when selecting Crystals and ingredients. **You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the Crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. **Recipes will require up to five ingredients. If a recipe has less than five ingredients, it is necessary to select the "No more ingredients are required" option after selecting the appropriate ingredients. *Report back to Hieronymus to complete the mission. Possible Recipes *'Smithing' **Bronze Subligar **Bronze Leggings - + Bronze Sheet + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather **Bronze Zaghnal - + Bronze Ingot + Bronze Ingot + Ash Lumber + Grass Cloth **Bronze Knuckles - + Bronze Ingot + Bronze Sheet + Ash Lumber **Bronze Harness - + 3x Bronze Ingot + 2x Sheep Leather **Paktong Ingot **Chain Hose **Athenienne **Kukri **Voulge - + Brass Ingot + Steel Ingot + Steel Ingot + Mythril Ingot + Holly Lumber **Targe **Kris **Assailant's Axe - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Butterfly Axe **Sickle - + Bronze Ingot + Ash Lumber + Grass Cloth **Eisendiechlings - + Bronze Sheet + Iron Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Sheep Leather **Chain Hose - + 2x Iron Chain + Linen Cloth 2x Ram Leather **Kris - + Iron Ingot + Steel Ingot + Black Pearl *'Woodworking' **Bewitched Ash Lumber - + 1x Ash Log + 1x Fire Anima + 1x Ice Anima + 1x Light Anima **Brass Spear - + 1x Ash Lumber + 1x Brass Ingot + 1x Linen Thread **Composite Bow - + 1x Ash Lumber + 1x Willow Lumber + 1x Linen Cloth + 1x Wool Thread **Exorcismal Oak Lumber - + 1x Oak Log + 1x Ice Anima + 1x Earth Anima + 1x Light Anima **Flexible Pole - + 1x Lambent Water Cell + 1x Lambent Earth Cell + 1x Holly Pole **Gimlet Spear - + 1x Lambent Fire Cell + 1x Lambent Wind Cell + 1x Bronze Spear **Great Bow - + 1x Coeurl Whisker + 2x Chestnut Lumber + 1x Velvet Cloth + 1x Scorpion Claw **Lauan Shield - + 1x Bronze Sheet + 2x Lauan Lumber **Light Crossbow - + 1x Ash Lumber + 1x Bronze Ingot + 1x Grass Thread **Mana Willow Lumber - + 1x Willow Log + 1x Earth Anima + 1x Water Anima + 1x Light Anima **Power Bow - + 1x Coeurl Whisker + 2x Elm Lumber + 1x Scorpion Claw + 1x Wool Cloth **Self Bow - + 1x Willow Lumber + 1x Grass Thread + 1x Giant Femur + 1x Cotton Cloth **Spear - + 1x Iron Ingot + 1x Ash Lumber + 1x Linen Thread **Steel Walnut Lumber - + 1x Walnut Log + 2x Earth Anima + 1x Dark Anima **Stone Arrow - + 1x Arrowwood Lumber + 1x Chocobo Fletchings + 1x Stone Arrowheads *'Clothcraft' **Brais - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Sheep Leather **Garish Slacks - + Linen Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Velvet Cloth + Sheep Leather + Bloodthread **Kenpogi - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Kaginawa - + Bronze Ingot + Grass Thread + Manticore Hair **Linen Mitts - + Linen Thread + Cotton Cloth + Linen Cloth + Saruta Cotton **Cape - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Heko Obi - + Grass Thread + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Blissful Chapeau - + Lambent Earth Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Trader's Chapeau **Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Slacks **Seer's Mitts - + Wool Thread + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth + Saruta Cotton + Sheep Leather **Shadow Roll - + Wool Thread + Wool Thread + Wool Cloth + Sheep Leather *'Bonecraft' **Beetle Harness - + Lizard Skin + Lizard Skin + Lizard Skin + Beetle Shell + Beetle Shell **Beetle Subligar - + Cotton Cloth + Lizard Skin + Beetle Jaw **Bone Axe - + Giant Femur + Ram Horn + Ram Horn **Bone Earring - + Brass Ingot + Bone Chip + Bone Chip **Bone Harness **Bone Mask - + Sheep Leather + Bone Chip + Giant Femur **Bone Mittens - + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather + Bone Chip + Bone Chip **Jolt Axe - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Bone Axe **Seer's Crown - + Linen Thread + Lizard Molt + Bone Chip + Coeurl Whisker **Shade Tiara - + Uragnite Shell + Eft Skin + Photoanima **Shell Powder - + Seashell + Seashell + Seashell **Wailing Bone Chip - + Bone Chip+ Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Wailing Ram Horn - + Ram Horn+ Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Wailing Shell - + Seashell + Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue **Antidote **Automaton Oil - + Olive Oil + Plasma Oil + Polyflan Paper **Beeswax **Chocotonic **Deodorizer - + Olive Oil + Chamomile + Sage **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur + Lightning Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Eye Drops **Mercury **Potion **Sairui-Ran - + Kazham Peppers + Bomb Ash + Bast Parchment + Bird Egg **Sieglinde Putty **Silent Oil *'Cooking' **Black Bread - + Rye Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water **Boiled Crab - + Land Crab Meat + Rock Salt + Distilled Water+ Bay Leaves **Boiled Crayfish - + Crayfish + Rock Salt + Distilled Water **Bug Broth - + 2x Shell Bug + 2x Lugworm **Carrion Broth - + Gelatin + 2x Hare Meat + Rotten Meat **Herbal Broth - + 2x Frost Turnip + 2x Beaugreens **Iron Bread - + San d'Orian Flour + Rock Salt + Distilled Water **Meat Mithkabob - + Cockatrice Meat + Wild Onion + Kazham Peppers + Mhaura Garlic **Nebimonite Bake - + Nebimonite + Mhaura Garlic + Selbina Butter **Pet Food Alpha - + Horo Flour + Hare Meat + Distilled Water + Bird Egg **Roast Mushroom - + Rock Salt + 2x Woozyshroom **Roast Mutton - + Dried Marjoram + Giant Sheep Meat + Mhaura Garlic **Salsa - +Gysahl Greens + Wild Onion + Mithran Tomato + Rock Salt + Kazham Peppers **Soy Milk - + Blue Peas 2x + Distilled Water **Tortilla - + San d'Orian Flour + Rock Salt + Millioncorn + Olive Oil **Mushroom Soup - + Rock Salt + Danceshroom + Scream Fungus + Coral Fungus + Distilled Water *'Goldsmithing' **Ardent Jadeite - + Jadeite + Fire Anima + Water Anima + Dark Anima **Brass Cuisses - + 2x Brass Scales + Cotton Thread + Dhalmel Leather + Leather Trousers **Brass Grip - + 2x Brass Ingot + Mandrel **Brass Harness - + Brass Ingot + Brass Sheet + Bronze Harness **Brass Mask - + Brass Sheet + Dhalmel Leather + Faceguard **Brass Tank - + 3x Brass Sheet + Animal Glue **Chain Belt - + Silver Ingot + 3x Silver Chain **Chain Choker - + Garnet + 2x Silver Chain **Mighty Sardonyx - + Sardonyx + Fire Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Mythril Grip - + 2x Mythril Ingot + Mandrel **Piercing Dagger - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Brass Dagger **Sabiki Rig - + 2x Copper Ingot + 3x Cotton Thread **Sapara - + 2x Brass Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Mask - + Iron Mask + Mercury + Silver Ingot **Thief's Tools - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Yew Lumber **Vision Amethyst - + Amethyst + Earth Anima + Lightning Anima + Dark Anima *'Leatherworking' **Vagabond's Boots **Chocobo Gloves Game Description Client: (Bastok Markets (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (J-9) for details. ----